My family
by Majandra
Summary: Maria and Michael's son's view on his family and a look into his thoughts


My family!!!  
  
Authors note: Hay my brother had to do this in class the other day and I thought how would it go if a kid who knew about the pod squad had to? You'll see what I mean. My 3rd story.  
  
Cat: M/M  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Nope I own nothing they belong to UPN (Thank god for UPN)  
  
  
  
"Okay children today were going to write about our Families and what they mean to you, Alex are you Listening?" Mrs Anderson asked the brown haired quiet boy that sat at the back of the class staring out the window. Alex broke his spaced out gaze and nodded to the teacher.  
  
"Good, Now it will be continued as homework so make the most of the class time" Mrs Anderson said handing out paper to the class of eleven year olds. Mrs Anderson got to Alex's desk and kneeled down.  
  
"Alex you need to really get a good mark on this as you need to be catching up with your studies you don't want to repeat this grade do you?" Mrs Anderson got up and her way to the front of the class. Alex stared down at the paper on his desk.  
  
"Hay Alex have you got a pencil I can borrow mine broke?" A blonde haired girl who sat in front of him asked turning round.  
  
"Get Lost" Alex Muttered, The girl frowned and turned around.  
  
"Jerk" She whispered. Alex sighed he really didn't need people bothering him while he was about to work especially girls like Rachel who he thought were weird. Alex picked up his pen and took a deep breath and began.  
  
I live with my Mom and Dad and my Half brother Marshall. I think I'm going to talk about my Mom first. She's kind of cool for a Mom she sings at a huge club in the city at the weekends and she gets paid loads and hangs out with famous people but she turned down a record contract for my brother and me. Mom told me about the first time she performed at the club she was 18.  
  
1 "Okay Maria your up next" The stage manager yelled. Maria got walked along the corridor toward the stage area Michael followed with her for support  
  
2 "Michael I think I'm hyperventilating." Maria said taking deep breaths. Michael frowned. Maria had landed her dream job in a huge club with a band and backing singers yet nerves were getting the better of her  
  
"Cool your jets okay, You've sung loads of time's before what's the difference now?" Michael asked his girlfriend.  
  
"Michael, Okay there all lot's and lot's of people out there and I haven't sung in front of that many people and not forgetting the famous people out there" Maria said quickly. Michael stopped his girlfriend and faced her. Maria looked amazing her shoulder length blonde hair hung loose and she wore a short strapless violet lacey dress.  
  
"Look you look a million dollars and your voice is worth a million dollars and no one in there right mine could think you were bad because everything you do is amazingly wonderful" Michael said softly Maria smiled and kissed her boyfriend.  
  
"I love you and thank you," Maria said. Michael nodded.  
  
"I love you to now go and do your thing I'll be watching" Michael assured her. Maria smiled and took her position on stage.  
  
2.1 Mom and Dad used to argue a lot and they were always falling out when they were kids according to aunt Liz, But after dad gave up going back to his home planet for Mom they get on a lot better and they told each other they loved each other nearly everyday. Dad is the best in the world he doesn't come from earth he's from Antar he hatched from a pod . He tells me stories about his struggles to get to his planet. He always does stuff with his powers he once made all the lights in our street go he won't always tell me what he used his powers for he says there not for fun. Mom and Dad are kind of funny Mom call's him Space Boy and Dad always begs Mom to use her new black BMW and mom says no because look what happened to the Jetta.  
  
2.2  
  
2.3 Maria wiped down the counter at the Crash Down it was late and she had school in the morning, But then again only four more weeks till she finally left High School. Michael entered from the back.  
  
2.4 "Maria?" Michael yelled. Maria entered the back room.  
  
2.5 "What?" Maria asked. Michael was looking through her jacket pocket.  
  
2.6 "I need the Jetta, I have to go to this warehouse in Texas I heard there was a sighting of an alien craft" Michael said. Maria shook her head.  
  
2.7 "No way okay you always do this and I thought you realised now that were in such a good relationship and were so together that borrowing my Jetta is a no no take you dirt bike," Maria said snatching the keys from Michael.  
  
2.8 "Maria the bike is broken and I thought you realised that because were in such a good relationship borrowing the Jetta isn't and shouldn't be a problem" Michael said snatching the keys back.  
  
2.9 "Well because were in such a good relationship you shouldn't be wanting to up-set be by taking the Jetta" Maria said snatching the keys once again. Michael sighed frustrated.  
  
2.10 "Give me the keys and I'll take you to that singing contest next week" Michael said, Maria smiled.  
  
2.11 "Ohhhh thank you my sweet space boy" Maria said kissing him all over the face. Michael flinched and took the keys.  
  
2.12 "Okay, Now I'm going" Michael said heading out the door.  
  
2.13 "Michael I'm coming" Maria stated, Michael sighed but knowing he couldn't change her mind he nodded.  
  
2.14 "Come on then" Michael said.  
  
2.15 "Okay that was a waste of time" Maria muttered getting in the passenger seat. Michael rubbed his temples.  
  
2.16 "Look we had to check it out. Quit your moaning and give me a kiss," Michael said with a smile. Maria obliged and kissed him softly.  
  
2.17 "Lets get out and watch the stars for a while" Maria suggested. Michael turned the engine off and they got out of the car. They started kissing and failed to notice the Jetta rolling toward the edge of a 100ft drop. Maria opened her eyes and saw the back of the Jetta going over the edge. Maria cried for two days straight after that, She never saw her trusty Jetta again.  
  
2.18  
  
2.19 Dad thinks mom is amazing he tells me he owes more to her than he could imagine. I'm lucky I don't know any other parents that love each other as much as mine even though they don't really show it to the out side world they do at home. Dad makes her an Italian dinner and a drink of milk once a week for some reason; Mom always makes me go to bed early that night. They also dance around the house dad doesn't like doing it but Mom makes him and dad likes it really but tells me that if I tell uncle Max or Kyle he'll tell everyone I peed the bed when I was little. Dad and Mom had an argument once and Mom decided to have my brother with another man or something that's how Marshall my half brother came. He's great he's only a year older than me and we fight sometimes but he's cool different from me he wants to be a football player while I want to join the army or something.  
  
2.20  
  
2.21 Maria entered the Crash Down in tears her faced wasn't a happy one. It was late and Liz was cleaning up with the help of Kyle and Isabel.  
  
2.22 "What's wrong?" Isabel and Liz asked in union. Maria ran into Kyle's arms, as he stood close by.  
  
2.23 "Michael and I broke up he said he didn't love me any more" Maria wept Kyle patted her back trying to comfort her. Isabel frowned.  
  
"Why would he brake up with you?" Isabel asked concerned.  
  
"I saw him with another girl and I thought he was having an affair and I said that the reason he stayed was to get in my pants and to get in any girls pants and that he obviously doesn't love me and he yelled he didn't I think he's upset that I am going to college and he thinks I'm leaving him behind." Maria sobbed.  
  
"Come on I'll take you home" Kyle said.  
  
"I'll call you in a hour" Liz said hugging her friend good bye; Isabel kissed Maria on the cheek.  
  
"I'll go see Michael he obviously has a problem I'll kick his butt" Isabel said, Maria smiled. Maria and Isabel had really started getting along lately and they were becoming really good friends.  
  
Kyle pulled up outside Maria and Amy De Lucas house. Maria slowly undid her seat belt.  
  
"Mom isn't home she's staying with a friend out of town for the weekend, Will you come in?" Maria asked. Kyle nodded and they headed inside.  
  
"We've drunk too much" Maria said with a giggle. Kyle laughed loudly.  
  
"You wanted to forget Michael and you have right?" Kyle asked. Maria nodded.  
  
"Yes Michael who" Maria laughed. Maria got up to get another drink when she fell on Kyle they both laughed. Maria looked into Kyle's eyes and placed her lips softly onto his, Kyle responded by kissing Maria back forcefully.  
  
"Maria I talked to Michael last night" Isabel said as Maria drove them both to College. Maria was quiet and subduded; She couldn't look Isabel in the eyes.  
  
"He said it wasn't meant to come out he just wanted to hurt you and he didn't mean it he was nearly in tears" Isabel explained. Maria swallowed guiltily. Isabel looked at her friend who was usually singing to the radio of blabbing on about Michael but she was silent and looked tearful.  
  
"Maria what's wrong?" Isabel asked, Maria pulled over to the side of the road and began to cry. Isabel tried to comfort her but she was shocked that Maria was so up-set.  
  
"Isabel, please don't tell Michael I love him so much and I didn't think he loved me and I'd been drinking" Maria sobbed, Isabel frowned.  
  
"Tell Michael what?" Isabel asked curiously. Maria wiped her tears with the sleeve of her sweeter.  
  
"I slept with Kyle" Maria said softly, Isabel sat silent and without and expression which could be determined.  
  
Liz ran down the hallway of the county Hospital, She ran into a nurse.  
  
"Hay could you tell me where a Maria De Luca is I'm her best friend and Lamar's partner" Liz said hurriedly.  
  
"She in the first room on the right" The nurse said, Liz walked hurriedly toward the room she could hear the painful screams from Maria.  
  
"Liz where the hell have you been?" Maria yelled. Max stepped back from where he was kneeling holding Maria's hand.  
  
"Max what happened?" Liz asked.  
  
"Maria was coming over to see you at home and so was I but you were out and suddenly her water broke and I just rushed her here" Max explained.  
  
"Okay Maria your doing really well I need you to start pushing now" The midwife said. Liz sprung to Maria's side.  
  
"I'm only nineteen I shouldn't be having a baby and as Kyle as a father god" Maria yelled. Max stepped back he'd never seen a woman giving birth before.  
  
"Max have you called Kyle and Amy and Isabel?" Liz asked.  
  
"Oh like I want them here, that bastard Kyle" Maria yelled again.  
  
"I'm on it" Max said running toward the pay phone.  
  
"I can see the head," The midwife said. Maria screamed and squeezed Liz's hand.  
  
Max, Isabel and Kyle all sat outside the delivery room, Kyle was tearing up a paper cup nervously. While Isabel had a calming arm around him. Max sat thinking to himself.  
  
"I should be in there I mean she's having my child and I should be with her" Kyle said.  
  
"Oh please at this moment in time she hates all men and you going in there wouldn't help." Isabel advised. The delivery room door opened and Liz came out taking off her over gown.  
  
"Kyle, You've had a son!" Liz cried. Kyle froze in shock Isabel and Max jumped up smiling, Isabel hugged Liz.  
  
"Is Maria Okay?" Max asked. Liz nodded.  
  
"Yeah she just wants her Mom, Any sign?" Liz asked. Isabel shook her head.  
  
"Nope, She's on her way though" Isabel said.  
  
"Kyle are you okay?" Max asked. Kyle stood up slowly.  
  
"Yeah, I have a son" Kyle said.  
  
"I have a son!" Kyle yelled happily. Isabel, Liz and Max began to laugh and they formed a group hug.  
  
"Hay" Michael said appearing in the hall.  
  
"Michael" Liz said shocked.  
  
"Congrats Man" Michael said shaking Kyle's hand. Kyle smiled.  
  
"Thanks bud" Kyle replied. Michael and Kyle had started to get along pretty well before the night of passion, It was never going to be peaches and roses between them but Michael realised he wasn't to blame and if he wanted to be with Maria he had to learn to forgive her and forget and get along with Kyle. Liz took Michael to one side.  
  
"Michael I told you not to come until the others had gone" Liz whispered.  
  
"Is she okay?" Michael asked. Liz nodded.  
  
"She is fine, Look she wants to get back with you but she need's time don't rush her" Liz said. Michael nodded.  
  
"Yeah but I love her, Maybe I shouldn't but I can't help it and when I asked her to marry me yeah that was to try and get her to be mine but I forgive her and want to be with her" Michael said pouring his heart out.  
  
Kyle sat on the edge of Maria's hospital bed with his newborn son in his arms. Maria had tears in her eyes.  
  
"I want to call him Alex" Maria said quietly. Kyle shook his head.  
  
"No I think you should wait until you have a child with someone you truly love to call him Alex, Do you get that?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Kyle you never seize to amaze me. I get that and Kyle thanks you're an amazing guy" Maria said with a smile. Kyle kissed Maria on the cheek.  
  
"So what about Marshall?" Kyle asked, Maria gave him a half frown half smile look.  
  
"Don't get me wrong Kyle but how the hell did you come up with that?" Maria asked.  
  
"I've been reading Baby name books," Kyle said. Maria laughed.  
  
"Marshall it is, I know he's never going to have his parents together but he'll be a part of both of our lives right even if I marry Michael and you marry some chick we'll still make Marshall our first priority right?" Maria asked. Kyle nodded.  
  
"Yeah totally"  
  
Marshall is only a year older than me, I don't really know what went on with Kyle and Mom and I don't really know how you have babies but Mom tells dad to tell me all the time but he says when I'm old enough to by Play Boy he'll tell me then! Uncle Kyle isn't really my Uncle he's Marshall's dad but he's around a lot him and dad play basketball together on Sundays with Uncle Max. Kyle and Dad never used to like each other he nearly punched Kyle when he went with Mom but I don't get all that business Mom says when I'm older I will. Grandma De Luca is cool I only have one grand parent Dad doesn't have any parents so Grand Ma De Luca makes up for it she bys me lots of toys and always tells me never be a slave to women! Like I want to I hate girls there to distracting I need to be a brick wall if I want to be a man. Aunt Liz is cool she lets me sit up and watch trashy Movies that Mom says are really bad for me but aunt Liz told me she watches them all the time. Aunt Liz is having a Baby with Uncle Maxwell they live right next door, They have got a son a year younger then me called Charles but everyone calls him Charlie he loves this girl Katie uggh. Liz and Maxwell got married the year Marshall was born they eloped to Vegas, Mom and Dad are not Married which I thinks great coz like dad says marriage is for wimps.  
  
"This is the best day of my life" Max whispered as they drove to phoenix. Liz smiled.  
  
"I never thought I'd get this day" Liz sighed, Max nodded. Liz had begged Max to go to Vegas and have the wedding future Max had once told her about.  
  
They pulled over to the motel where they were meeting the others. Liz got out of the car and ran round to hug Max.  
  
"Liz" Maria yelled, Liz reluctantly let go of Max and rushed over to Maria and hugged her.  
  
"Where's Marshall?" Liz asked.  
  
"At home with Mom I thought it would be better" Maria explained. Michael strolled up behind Maria and quickly gave Liz a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Happy wedding day" Michael muttered. Liz and Michael had started getting along much better recently Liz had gotten Maria and Michael back together. Isabel and Kyle also approached; People were kissing and hugging all over the place.  
  
Maria, Liz and Isabel danced in the large hotel room, Michael Max and Kyle sat around a table.  
  
"Better you than me" Michael whispered to Max, He flashed Maria a smile as he spoke. Max shook his head.  
  
"No way Michael you should try it, I feel so happy" Max replied UN able to keep his eyes off Liz. Michael rolled his eyes.  
  
"Under the thumb" Michael whispered to Kyle. Maria walked over and pulled Michael to his feet as a slow song came on.  
  
"Michael dance with me?" Maria asked. Michael got up.  
  
"Sure" He said walking to the middle of the room. Kyle and Max laughed to themselves. Liz called Max over to dance he obliged and Isabel sat down next to Kyle.  
  
"So want to dance?" Kyle asked. Isabel smiled later I just want to watch I mean there all so in love." Isabel commented, Kyle nodded.  
  
"They always have been"  
  
They all sung and danced into the night drinking and laughing acting like they were teenagers - Whom they still, were. Maria collapsed onto the bed with Michael next to her. Kyle feel asleep in an armchair with Isabel went down to the bar for a nightcap. Liz and Max just danced.  
  
Kyle told me he once loved a girl called Tess who broke his heart, What I hear about girls are bad so I indent to keep away. Aunt Isabel is bossy but I like her. She has a daughter called Jane who is okay for a girl she's nine. Isabel lives with a guy her boyfriend he's new and I forget his name I think its mark. Dad says she goes through men like he goes through hot dinners. Isabel is a teacher at my school in the grade below me I had her last year and it sucked a big one she'd always expect me to know her questions so I told her to cool her jets and ask someone else. Mom told me off but dad said "Way to go". Isabel has loved one guy who I'm named after his name was Alex and he was Mom and Aunt Liz's best friend, He knew that Dad aunt Isabel and Max were all alien's he found out who this mean woman was she worked for the FBI I'm proud to be named after him. Isabel said he was a dork not like me but he was sweet and loving and brave and she says that's all that matters in a person. Tess killed Alex she Mind controlled him, everyone hates her I do, Mom said she'll bitch slap her back to Antar if she sees her again. Max had a baby with Tess but he never found his son to bad huh? So who haven't I talked about um I think that's it! I hope one day I'll get some powers like dad and Isabel and Max but until then I'm just a kid, I know there is something better for me out there than Roswell New Mexico though.  
  
Alex put down his pen and looked at the time it was nearly the end of school five minutes to go.  
  
"Mrs Anderson I've finished" Alex said raising his arm in the air. Mrs Anderson looked up surprised.  
  
"Well good job Alex, Bring it up to the front" Mrs Anderson ordered. Alex placed it on her desk.  
  
Maria entered Alex's classroom and looked around for his teacher.  
  
"Miss De Luca, Hello how are you?" Mrs Anderson asked.  
  
"Fine thank you, how's my boy doing in your class?" Maria asked taking a seat.  
  
"So/So I recently gave him an assignment to write which was amazing he got an A." Mrs Anderson said passing the grubby piece of paper to Maria; She scanned it with her eyes.  
  
"Oh my god" Maria muttered reading the paper revealing who her boyfriend and friends were.  
  
"He has such an imagination, His father is a alien goodness that made me laugh" Mrs Anderson said with a chuckle.  
  
"You don't believe this?" Maria asked.  
  
"Of course not, But he has talent especially with his writing and art he just needs to work harder" Mrs Anderson advised. Maria smiled proudly.  
  
"Thanks, Can I keep this?" Maria asked referring to the piece of paper.  
  
"Yeah certainly"  
  
"I home" Maria said entering her house. Michael came in to the kitchen from the Den carrying Marshall over his shoulder.  
  
"Hay" Michael said placing a kiss on Maria's cheek. Maria ruffled Marshall's hair.  
  
"Where's Alex JR?" Maria asked.  
  
"He's out with Charlie and Jane on a 'Mission' as he put it" Michael replied.  
  
"He's just like you" Maria laughed. Michael put Marshall down who picked up his football and headed out to the back yard.  
  
"So is he a total loser in school like I was?" Michael asked wrapping his arms around Maria.  
  
"Nope, No one could be being as bigger loser in school as you. He got his first A on a really great assignment about his dad being a alien" Maria said. Michael snatched the paper from Maria's hand.  
  
"What!" Michael exclaimed.  
  
"Its okay Mrs Anderson so didn't believe it" Maria said.  
  
"I'll have a talk with him about keeping it a secret" Michael said.  
  
Alex lied up some old cola can's he'd found lying around.  
  
"You won't do it" Charlie said doubtfully. Alex ignored his friend. They were on some waste ground playing around.  
  
Alex walked a few meters away from the can and held out his arm and focused. One of the cans wobbled and feel off.  
  
"Damn it" Alex yelled.  
  
"Alex don't swear and you know were only half al-"  
  
"Look at least I moved one can," Alex said cutting Jane off.  
  
"We have powers but there not as good as our parents" Charlie said.  
  
"Sometimes I wish Mom was a podster then I'd be all powerful," Alex said kicking a rock. Jane held her hand over a section of hair and it formed into a braid.  
  
"Mom teachers me how to focus the power I have" Jane said proudly.  
  
"Who is your dad?" Alex asked curiously.  
  
"You know my Dad is Jessie, I don't see him much since him and mom broke up" Jane said. Suddenly Rachel, Katie and Felix came walking along some nearby railway tracks.  
  
"Alright shut up about powers now" Alex demanded.  
  
"Hay Katie" Charlie yelled, Katie smiled and made her way over followed by her friends.  
  
"Good one Charles" Alex whispered.  
  
"Hay how are you Charlie?" Katie asked sweetly. Felix headed over by Jane.  
  
"Hay Jane your braid's are really cool" Felix said nervously. Jane smiled. Alex looked at Rachel who ignored him.  
  
"What's your problem?" Alex asked.  
  
"Look all I wanted was a pencil in class but no" Rachel said. Alex shook his head.  
  
"Are you still on that, Look you should bring your own" Alex said getting up from his seat on an old piece of track.  
  
"You know what Gurien you should be nicer to me" Rachel said.  
  
"Why?" Alex asked. Rachel sighed.  
  
"Because we've been put together on the next assignment about the presidents of the united states of America" Rachel said smugly.  
  
"You're kidding me?" Alex asked. Rachel shook her head.  
  
"Nope, and I did protest but nope were together"  
  
"That's all I need" Alex muttered. Alex noticed the bike Rachel was holding.  
  
"If you let me borrow your bike I'll be partners with you" Alex said cunningly.  
  
"No way I go where the bike goes" Rachel said. Alex sighed.  
  
"Fine I'll give you a seater" Alex got on bike, as did Rachel who held tight around Alex's waist as he peddled away.  
  
  
  
Hope you liked?? Janey a.k.a Roswelchick janey@sethfan.zzn.com  
  
  
  
2.24 


End file.
